


The End

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: This was written for Cousin Beka’s “Tell me a Story Drabble challenge” I had her roll the dice and demanded she challenge me. My Prompt was “In the end, I’m glad it was you.”, my character Castiel, and I was instructed to kill someone.





	The End

##  **The End**

Castiel looked around. He saw the bodies on the ground around him. He knew this was it. This was the ending he’d seen long ago.

His best friends, his brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, stared at him, their lifeless bodies bloody and bruised. Jack’s throat was sliced, but his eyes shut. Cas was thankful to not have to look into the eyes of the manboy he thought of as his own child.

“You came.” Anael turned, a twisted smile on her face. “Cas, you knew what others said about me. You knew I was using Lucifer, yet you said nothing.”

“I said nothing because I had hoped maybe your time on Earth had changed you.” Cas circled around her. “You used so many of our brothers and sisters. You killed your own for self gain.”

“That’s why I make the perfect Queen.” Anael looked over her shoulder. “You know, your vessel is quite attractive.”

“Is that what you think?” Cas smiled at her. “In the end, I’m glad it was you.  I’m glad that you were the one to destroy everything I hold near and dear.” His angel blade went straight through her throat. “That’s payback for killing my true family, you bitch.”

He allowed her body to drop to the floor and looked around. Bringing his family back was not possible. Wandering the Earth alone, as he’d predicted he would eventually do, was no longer an option. Cas walked to the Winchesters and laid down between Dean and Sam. He raised his angel blade and then screamed out as he stabbed himself, ending it once and for all.


End file.
